


The Blonde Brunette

by angryschnauzer



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You’re Sebastian’s long suffering assistant, so one day when you accidentally interrupt him in the middle of a very bad hook up that isn’t going well, you do what any friend would do; watch trash TV whilst eating ice cream together in bed.(Inspired by his blonde hair for the movie I'm Not Here)





	The Blonde Brunette

The Blonde Brunette

You’d finally finished for the day, your feet tired and your soul weary. Being Sebastian Stan’s assistant came with a lot of perks; he was an awesome boss, the work was fun and varied, and it was certainly well paid. But it was along hard work and it came with long days, especially when he was working the festival and promo circuit.

Jamming your key card into the hotel room door for the third time the lock finally turned green and the door unlocked, letting you into the plush suite that you and he were staying in – albeit in separate rooms on either side of a lounge area – but that was just another perk of being his assistant, he wanted you close at all times and it therefore meant you got to stay in the luxury rooms that he did.

Kicking your heels off you spotted Seb’s jacket draped over the couch, picking it up and walking towards his partially open door;

“Hey Seb” you called out

“Urr, yeah?”

You pushed open the door to his room and was halfway across the room when you realised not only was Sebastian in bed, but he wasn’t alone;

“Shit! I’m sorry... I’ll go...”

The blonde that was sitting stoically in the bed next to him glared from you to Seb and back again before throwing the covers off and grabbing her clothing that you hadn’t noticed was scattered across the floor;

“No, I’ll go”

She pulled on her dress and left with the rest of her belongings in her arms, glaring at the pair of you one last time before slamming the door to the suite. Turning back to Sebastian you looked at him aghast;

“What on earth was that about? What did I interrupt?”

Seb took a deep breath and sighed;

“Okay, so second question first, you didn’t interrupt anything. We didn’t get that far...”

He raked his hand through his newly bleached blonde hair – a costume requirement for his new movie – and rested his head against the wooden headboard;

“She didn’t want to sleep with a liar”

You weren’t sure how to process what he said;

“How... How are you a liar? You’re like the most honest person I’ve ever met”

“She didn’t like that I hadn’t told her my hair wasn’t naturally blonde”

“How did she...?” He raised an eyebrow and tapped his crotch; “Oh... So she didn’t know who you were?”

“Yeah, she did”

You hooked the jacket you’d been holding over a chair and went to sit on the side of the bed;

“Seb... I can one hundred percent assure you that you’re better off without weirdo’s like that. If she knew who you were then she would know that you aren’t blonde”

You reached over and ruffled his newly blonde hair, feeling how silky it was from the strong conditioner the hair stylist had used after they’d bleached it;

“I’m gonna take a shower, but you wanna get some ice cream and watch Game of Thrones after?”

Finally that familiar goofy grin that turned him into a human ray of sunshine spread over his face;

“Yeah, that’d be good”

Leaving him to his thoughts you rang an order through to room service before heading to your room to grab a quick shower, emerging 5 minutes later just in time to hear a quiet knock at the door;

“Just a second!”

Grabbing a pair of panties you pulled them on as you made your way to the door, snatching Seb’s t-shirt that was laying on the floor to cover yourself, thankful that it came to just below your butt and was enough to cover your modesty as you greeted room service and took your order.

Stashing the pint of chocolate cherry in the kitchenette’s freezer, you grabbed two spoons and the tub of French vanilla choc chip and made your way to Sebs room, seeing he hadn’t moved since you’d left him minutes before. Climbing onto the bed you settled next to him, floofing the pillows until you were comfortable before setting handing Seb a spoon;

“Where’s the remote?”

He nodded towards where the TV sat on the far wall and you spotted it on the table below;

“Shall I get it then?” you asked rhetorically, already crawling down the bed and grabbing it, setting back down next to him with a sigh as you flicked through the on-demand shows and found the latest episode.

Twenty minutes in and you were bored, finding that you were eating the majority of the ice cream as Seb kept getting caught out by paying too much attention to the TV and letting it drip from his spoon onto his chest before letting out a small squeak at the coolness of it as it hit his naked torso. Grabbing a tissue from your side of the bed you handed it to him;

“That’s the last one by the way” you mentioned absentmindedly as you handed it to him

“You’ll just have to lick it off the next time I do it then”

His words surprised you, turning to him unsure of what to say before you saw the devilish grin on his face; his spoon poised mid air again;

“Don’t fucking tempt me Sebastian...”

With a sly smirk he wriggled the spoon, a large drop falling onto the dead centre of his chest.

“I warned you!”

You squealed as you pounced at him, running your tongue over his skin as the ice cream melted even more. The sweetness of the dessert mixed with the natural salty tang of Sebastian’s skin made you let out a small moan, closing your eyes to relish the flavour and only opening them when you felt his warm hands on your back;

“What?” you asked

He was breathless for a moment, staring at you with those ice blue grey eyes that suddenly seemed to be dominated by his pupils blown wide. He attempted to speak but the words didn’t come, suddenly taking hold of your chin and kissing you. For a moment you froze, unsure what was going on until you gave into your urges and sank into his embrace. When you felt his tongue gently trace along your bottom lip you willingly opened your mouth to him, his tongue dancing with yours until you both had to break away for oxygen.

“Is this ok?” Seb asked nervously. You nodded, biting your lip as he let out a deep breath;

“Thank god, I’ve wanted to do this for years”

“Years?” you stuttered out

“I never wanted to cross a line... But you drive me crazy... You do things to me...”

He glanced down and you followed his line of sight, gasping as you saw him gripping himself through the sheet. Leaning back you tentatively took hold of the bed linen, pulling it back and inhaling sharply when you finally saw him in all his glory;

“Holy cow...”

Flipping the sheet back you leant forwards, wrapping your hand around his hard cock before leaning down to place a kitten lick against the tip, tasting the clear liquid that had pooled at the tip. You felt his fingers brush against your cheek;

“Before you go any further...”

“Yes?”

“I wanna see you... Well...” he suddenly blushed; “I’ve already _seen_ you; when you ran to the door to get the ice cream... I never knew you had such fantastic tits, you always hide them away... But right now I would really like to see you, all of you...”

Settling on your knees you felt his fingertips curl around the hem of his tee, pulling it over your head and casting it aside. He paused as he toyed with the waistband of your panties, looking up to search your face for any sign of doubt or hesitation but finding none before pulling them down your legs. Moving onto your back you let him pull them from your body, welcoming him into your arms as he crawled over the bed and settled between your legs.

“This is ok, yeah?”

“It’ll change everything Seb” you stated honestly

“Good, because this is the change I want if you do”

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him down to kiss you. With your chests pressed to each other and your legs wrapped around his hips you could feel his erection settling between your folds, and with each shift the thick shaft would rub against your clit until you were arching your back to his silken touch.

Sebastian pushed himself up on one arm, the other moving between your thighs and gently stroked through your folds before dipping inside you, drawing out your wetness before he took hold of his cock and positioned the fat head at your entrance.

He waited, pausing as he settled above you, his strong arms holding him up as he watched your face as he slowly pushed into your wet heat, your mouth falling open in a wide O as he filled you, slowly stretching your walls until he finally bottomed out, a fraction of an inch from making you too full, filling you in the most perfect way.

“Oh my god...”

He settled his forehead against yours, taking a deep breath to control the sudden urge to just blow his load right there and then. He’d dreamt of this moment for so long, imagined you were the one beneath him when he’d bought someone else to bed in the hope he could forget about you in the arms of another, but in that very moment he realised there would never be any going back from this; you were perfect.

Sebastian knew that he would have to move, he could feel your body quivering around him, and that alone could bring him to orgasm, but he wanted to get there with you. Gritting his teeth he pulled out before slowly grinding into you, filling you before repeating it again and again. Your moans only spurned him on, making him fuck you harder into the mattress until you were screaming out his name, begging for your release before it suddenly washed over you, and he followed suit moments later, pumping stream after stream of hot come deep inside you before his arms finally gave out and he was sprawled on top of you, pressing kisses to your cheek and neck as you wrapped yourself around him like a vine.

Eventually you found that he was heavier than he looked, tapping him on his shoulder;

“Seb... off... you’re heavy...”

“Sorry!” he said with a shy smile, tenderly pulling out of you and rolling onto the bed beside you before letting out a groan; “Eww... I found a wet patch...”

Peering out of one eye you couldn’t help but giggle as you saw him rolling to the side, a puddle of melted chocolate chip ice cream now coating his pert buttocks;

“That’ll be the ice cream we forgot about...”

Looking over his shoulder he grinned at the sight of chocolate chips stuck to his butt before clenching to flex his glutes;

“Not gonna lick this off then?”

Giving him a playful slap to the ass you rolled off the bed and held out a hand to him;

“Come on, shower time... we’re both equally sticky now...”

Once under the shower the kisses continued as your hands worked over each other’s bodies, familiarising yourselves with the hard plains and soft curves of each other. As your fingers curled through the trimmed tangle of hair at the base of his cock you couldn’t help but to giggle;

“Seriously... how the hell did she not realise you were a natural brunette... The collar definitely doesn’t match the cuffs”

 


End file.
